Amide or peptide bond formation is an active area in organic chemistry due to the importance of these reactions in biology and drug discovery. A number of new strategies for the construction of amide bonds have been discovered in the past decade.1 In particular, thioacid or thioester derivatives are attractive starting materials. Recent studies have revealed some unique reactivity of these sulfur-based compounds and demonstrated some advantages of them compared to carboxylic acid derivatives in amide and peptide bond forming sequences.2 The present applicants, in recent efforts to develop new methods for the detection of S-nitrosothiols, have discovered a series of new reactions of S-nitroso compounds.3 As appreciated in the art, S-nitrosothiols are unstable moieties, and their chemistry, especially synthetically useful reactions, have not been well studied.4 S-nitroso thioacids (NTA) type molecules have never been clearly identified, although such compounds may be involved in some thiyl radical formation process.5 